Sharing notes
by Ventiwings
Summary: She was much too close for his liking. Gift fic for Crizix!


Sharing notes

Summary: She was much too close for his liking.

For Crizix! Why? Cause she's a good writer and great friend to talk to ^^ Hope you like it, Crizix!

Beta read by: Tsuki (She doesn't have a fanfic account)

* * *

><p>It was a time for studying, especially since their math exam was in ten minutes. He had a good head start in some last minute cramming, because to him, if he didn't get a perfect score then the world will just crumble before him. No, he was not over-exaggerating-he was just like that…okay, so maybe he was, but still, the very thought haunted him.<p>

He was not a student of imperfections with his straight-A record. He was the model student! At least one of the model students in the academy, but still…

A model student is a model student regardless, right?

…Right?

Oh please be right, because he was already stressed enough. He stayed up doing mock problems out of the text book to see if he could do the right equation without having to think twice. Then he made his parents test him by pulling out whatever word problem they could pluck from his workbooks. Even though they were proud of how bright their son was, it was safe to say that his hunger for perfection and knowledge wasn't exactly…sleep friendly.

A number of equations produced themselves in his head and at the end of them were correct solutions to the problems he was skimming over. Of course, math was something where practice didn't matter. Practicing math problems never helped you get better-it was either you got it or you don't. And that was something that screwed this star student over.

He was just terrible with math.

He loved literature though, and music, and craved being able to let creativity do its magic, but he had to pass. He had to be the perfect student so he could please his parents and his perfectionist desires. He scribbled in his notebook with his lunch box allocated on the corner of his desk. His eyes were locked onto their target – it being the trigonometry problems – and his ears tuned everyone out by wearing obnoxiously yellow headphones. There was only the light sound of music tapping his eardrums that helped him with his concentration while some of his peers were talking with their friends as they ate.

Sheesh they were annoying. Don't they know how important every test is? They're either going to bump your grade point average up or put an incorrigible dent in it. Then that would follow them for the rest of their lives if they wanted to have a career and… He sighed and stopped his pointless train of thought there.

It wasn't going to be his fault if they wanted to fail. At least he won't have to deal with idiots like them when he goes to college. Now _that_ motivated him to study harder. Okay now the next problem is…

A shadow loomed over him and soon a hand snatched the corner of his notebook just as he was about to stab the next answer in.

W-What?

No.

No-no-no!

"Um…" Great he was stuttering, how was he going to earn respect if he couldn't calm his stuttering? Pathetic, absolutely pathetic! He removed his giant headphones and turned to the robber. "Mind r-returning my property?" Then quietly he added, "P-Please…"

Smooth. Very commanding. Good show, good show, man.

"Oh, sorry." The voice was feminine. Soprano feminine. He finally enlightened his sight with the figure who was sitting on the desk juxtaposed by his. She was pretty; he blushed. Of course she was! She was one of the prettiest girls in his class, maybe even in the school.

No he didn't have a crush on her. She was just a pretty face. That was it.

"You must be Len, right?" she questioned, dangling the notebook at her side.

The said boy nodded cautiously. His eyes were hovering at her, then at the clock.

"You're not very easy to please, are you, Len?"

"W-What?" he stuttered and silently cursed it. She leaned in, much too close for his taste. A smile was planted on her thin lips and he gulped loudly. Her eyes were a pretty shade of teal, very pretty. A little too… Stop! Stop! Think math! Think numbers!

Okay so to find the missing height of a…

"Hello?" Her voice snapped him out of his number trance. "You must really like to daydream, huh?"

"U-Um…n-not really…"

There was no time for daydreaming! He needed to study!

"N-Now Miss…"

"Miss? A little too formal, y'know?" she complained and then laid the notebook on her lap. His eyes followed and caught a glimpse of her exposed knees and half of her shins. He looked away, trying to distract his wandering eyes from the girl. Did she have no dignity?

"…Can I have my notebook back? I need to study." No stuttering, that was good. Len felt semi-proud of himself. Points for him!

"Umm…" She twiddled with a few strands of her teal hair. "I kinda want to study too…"

No way, a pretty girl like her wanting to study? He was never stereotypical, but he just never pegged Hatsune Miku studying. Len really thought of her as some ditzy girl who just got her way with her pretty looks and musical voice. They have choir together so…

You could say that her voice was memorable.

And her flirtatious and airy attitude left quite the impression on him.

"Tell you what," Miku started with a pleasant smile. He gave her a concentrated look. What could be roaming in that airy head of hers? "I'll give it back to you if I could study with you."

"Umm…" That didn't sound too bad; they only had five minutes left anyway. Besides, at least he could have his notebook back. "S-Sure, I guess." She beamed a bright smile at him then slid off the desk, landed on the chair, and pulled herself closer to him.

He grew flustered when her chest brushed against his arm and she laid the notebook on his desk. Then he turned back to his scribbled paper and resumed doing problems with a shaky hand. She leaned in forward a bit, pressing against his shoulder to see the endless amount of scribbles.

"I think you did that problem wrong," Her voice rang and he double checked with heated cheeks. He did do the problem wrong. What on earth? "Yeah, you were supposed to divide instead of multiply."

His head was getting slightly dizzy and there was the slight vibration of the earth beneath them chipping away. Oh great, his world tumbling over was beginning and it was only three minutes until the test.

"A-Ah…I-I see…" Len muttered, flipping over his pencil and erasing his mistake.

Mistake.

His heart raced. He never liked mistakes. They were disgusting. They were annoying insects.

"I think you need to calm down with the erasing, buddy." Her voice snapped him out of his hazy trance once again. His eyes looked down at the paper and saw that the eraser nearly tore a hole in it. Great…a waste of usable space for more notes.

He flipped the pencil back and then flipped back in his notes to double check on everything. The problems and solutions were neatly organized. The shapes were drawn straight out of the textbook and he copied everything the teacher drew on the board. Miku was astonished at the amount of detail the boy beside her imitated.

However, instead of blurting out random nonsense as usual, she resumed taking in the tidiness of the notes, analyzing all of it to learn for both the test and the perfectionist sitting beside her, trembling in her presence. She couldn't help but giggle. He was shy; it was cute.

A little too cute.

She's seen him sing quietly during their chorus class and she could catch those dreamy stares girls would shoot at him when they think he's not looking. Of course, she wasn't interested in him. He looked vulnerable and childish. She wanted someone who could take care of her, someone with confidence. It's not like she belittled the blond-haired boy, oh of course not!

…Okay, maybe she did in some aspects, but not entirely.

He was short, but had enough height to almost reach hers. He was expectedly smart, excelling in almost everything that was thrown at him. He had the looks of a fragile prince, reeling in a lot of girls who liked that type. However, he had that lonely atmosphere, like he'd rather have solitude as a companion.

It somewhat saddened her to think of him like that.

No one should be lonely.

Maybe that's why she felt the need to take his notebook?

That could be a possibility.

A very slight possibility.

His fingers treaded the corner of his notebook. Just one more minute and he would escape her overwhelming presence. She was just too close. Her cheek was nearly touching his and with each breath, her chest would press against the back of his arm and shoulder. Doesn't she know the meaning of personal space?

She probably didn't.

Especially with how she just so casually positioned herself.

Then she lifted herself up; her hot breath breezed at his side and he squirmed.

She took note of the sudden movement and smiled softly.

The fragile prince was uncomfortable.

It was…cute.

And she liked things that were cute, even if they weren't anything special and didn't want anyone near them. Maybe…

_Nah_ – she tore herself away from the idea and from Len – _That would be too mean_.

Teasing an already flustered boy would just bring him unneeded stress. Although… It was too tempting to resist. She planted another sweet smile on her lips then leaned in towards Len. His peripheral vision caught her movement and he turned swiftly.

This wasn't her idea.

It really wasn't part of the plan.

She just wanted to whisper a thank you before returning to her seat, but instead he had to turn around and do the most cliché thing ever. Their eyes were wide in shock and she could feel heat radiating from the fragile looking boy. Just because she thought he was cute, didn't really mean she wanted to kiss him.

Maybe ruffle his hair and pull him into a hug from behind, sure, but lip to lip contact? That was just crossing the line.

However, he tasted sweet. She liked sweet things.

Didn't she already say that she liked things that were cute?

Hmm…yeah she did.

Len, on the other hand, was mentally freaking out. He didn't expect her to fully land on him. He was going to ask her to leave so he could clean everything up, but then their lips crashed and that was that. His face was hot; it was painted a deep scarlet and he swore that he would die of heat stroke.

He whipped his head back, leaning on his chair away from the confused girl. She looked as shocked as he did.

Oh shoot, how was he going to explain this one? Was he going to apologize like crazy? Yeah, most likely.

Then he gasped at the thought, his shoulders jerking up. What if she was going to slap him? That would be really painful.

"U-Umm…" Was that Miku stuttering? No way, she was too confident. "Sorry, my fault." Oh look…the stuttering disappeared.

How easy-going could she be?

No flirtatious wink or some sort of snarky giggle?

Or how about a slap across his face with the whole "Kyaaa! You pervert!"?

Anything…?

He gave her a skeptical look even though he needed some cold water splashed on him, quick. It was painful to say this but…he was losing his train of thought. Fast. The math test was quickly approaching!

"Kagamine and Hatsune are going out?"

"I never thought those two got along."

"Same here."

"I thought Kagamine liked Rin-chan?"

"Isn't Miku going out with Shion-senpai?"

Miku glanced around, wary of the whispering.

Len caught this and in an attempt at making the scene less awkward, he spoke. "U-Umm…I-I…" He was silenced once more by another kiss, this time on the cheek. Then she ruffled his golden blond hair.

"Don't worry about it, just worry about the exam," Miku assured with a nod. "Just think of it as a thank you for letting me use your notes to study."

And just like the wind, she walked away without waiting for a word from him. His face was completely dyed red and all he could think about was the strange personality Miku performed while sitting beside him.

…He was screwed for the math test.

Unlike the disheveled boy in the front row, Miku took her seat by the windows in the back. She rested her right cheek in the palm of her hand and had a satisfied smile on her face.

For one thing, she finally got to see another side of the blond-haired boy and enjoyed every adorable second of it.

Another thing is that she was able to fully deny the fact that she and the Shion character didn't have any relations. Heck, she barely knew the guy!

And lastly…she had to smirk at this. She knew that she was going to be able to get the highest score on this math test.

"Sorry, Len-kun, it was just an added reward," she muttered to herself. Then her index and middle finger landed on her lips. "…It wasn't…too bad."

She giggled a bit, watching the other students slowly and obediently land in their assigned seats.

"I wonder if he'll want to share notes again."

She thought about it some more as she received the math exam. Her hand instantly grabbed her pencil and she began writing down her name, then went on to the questions.

_Possibly._

Len, on the other hand, concentrated on the questions. He filled in each of them with neat handwriting even though he was unnerved by what just happened. His free hand fell from his pounding forehead to his mouth and his eyes shot wide with embarrassment.

For goodness sake!

He had to concentrate on getting the highest score!

Not on some girl who…had…such soft lips and…

He shook his head, and saw that he made a mistake. He quickly cleaned it off with his eraser and resumed showing his work by setting up the question.

Why did she have to be so warm?

His face was burning and he could feel his heart racing.

Oh no, there was no time to be crushing on someone who just wanted to share notes!

No time.

No time at all!

It was only because she was much too close for his liking.

…he was so gonna fail.

In front of the class was a very disgruntled boy and in the back, a very satisfied girl. This was definitely an interesting chain of events to finish off the school day.

* * *

><p>This was made around three in the morning only because I was listening to a whole bunch of Len and Miku. Based on a picture of Len and Miku with Miku looking at a music sheetpaper in Len's hand and him freaking out because of them being so close. It looked adorable and I felt like writing something fluffy.

I hope you liked it Crizix and anyone else who read it!

~Ventus


End file.
